La culpa es de la Kaichou!
by Kihara CJ
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando juntas a una densa, una tsundere, una chica "inocente" y a una pechugona amargada bipolar? Pues ver arder el mundo es poco. Fic en colaboración con M. Chikane.
1. La densa y la inocente

_Hola hola como estan p- no espera... eso no es de aqui... :O jooo, como sea! Holiiii cariñooos venimos aqui para darles una sorpresa! *redoblan tambores* aqui por fin nuestro hijo vio la luz *-* ese hijo que con Megurine Chikane trabajamos muy duro en formar... if you know what I mean *revolotea las cejas*_

_**Hijo? ok eso sonó muy raro... en fin, pero sí... parece que ultimamente todos me acosa, digo quieren escribir conmigo... por eso hoy damos a luz a nuestro hijo... el cual llevaba meses gestandose... pero ñee yo soy una floja y la loca de Kihara no tenía tiempo**_

_Por eso viene con mucho amorsh de parte de las dos *-* espero que disfruten, no se emocionen mucho y estan advertidos! este fic es crossover MSLNxVocaloid :P Ale los diclaimers todos tuyos :3_

_**Ok y ahora lo obvio... Ni MSLN ni Vocaloid nos pertenecen, sí así fuese, no tendría el mayor sentido ninguno de los dos.**_

* * *

**La culpa es de la Kaichou!**

**Capítulo uno – La densa y la inocente**

* * *

**POV Fate**

**_Brrr, brrr…_**

¿Mmm?

**_Brrr, brrr…_**

Algo me vibra en la almohada…

¿Un maldito mega zancudo mutante del futuro?

**_Brrr, despierte condenada holgazana, brrr…_**

¿Desde cuándo los zancudos hablan?...

_¿No crees que eso debería ser suficiente para darte cuenta de lo obvio?_

¿De qué hablas conciencia?

_Oh cierto… contigo no existen los obvios_

Ah… ¡OYE! ¿Qué me quieres decir? Además, no me gusta tu tonito.

_¿Quisieras dejar de estar tan zafada como para pelear con tu conciencia y ATENDER EL PINCHE TELÉFONO?_

Ah eso…

— ¿Sí?

— Hasta que al fin respondes Fate-chan. Es mejor que te vayas arreglando, no se nos vaya hacer tarde. — ¿Tarde? ¡Pero si son las 5 am y entramos a las 8:30 am!

— Nee, Miku…

— Dime. —Me responde con esa vocecita de tierna emoción que…agh…ya nada…

—No… nada… ya me levanto, tranquila. — No quiero ser la causa de su desilusión.

— ¡YEY! ¡Primer día de clases con Fate-chan! Te espero en el comedor en 45 minutos, bye~ —Colgó… No, ni por más negra que esté mi conciencia (_¡Oye!_) romperé su ilusión.

Así que arriba y adelante.

Me levanto de mi cómoda y cálida cama para dirigirme al baño. Rayos, todavía está todo muy oscuro… mmm…algo me dice que veré a cierta pequeña con ojeras de panda cuando baje a desayunar… je, alistaré la cámara. Una ducha rápida y levanta zombies, y ya estoy de vuelta, frente a mi armario en busca del condenado uniforme.

A ver:

Falda… listo.

Blusa… listo.

Corbata del color más soso del mundo… listo.

Saco color vómito… listo.

Medias hasta más arriba de la rodilla…listas.

Zapatos…medio listo… ¿ah?

— Rayos, rayos, rayos, rayos, estúpido zapato ¡no es hora de jugar a las escondidas! — Si no bajo rápido de seguro Miku me querrá colgar.

— ¡Fate-chan! — Escucho el grito de mamá desde el primer piso.

— ¡Voy! — Respondo mientras sigo en busca de ese maldito zapato.

— ¡Bueno! Pero antes dime, ¿qué hace tu zapato colgado en la ventana de la cocina? — ¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo diablos llegó ahí…?... Miku…

— ¡MIKUUUU! ¡CONDENADA ENANA!

—PERO ASI ME AMAS — Escucho su grito de respuesta y mi frente quedó marcada por mi sensual palma… —Bueno, ya tranquila, solo había amanecido con energía extra, en algo tenía que usarla ¿verdad? — Sonríe "inocente" y casi me la creo… casi…

— ¿Cómo dices tener energías extra si tus ojeras son la envidia de cualquier panda? —Ironizo con una sonrisa de gato y ella hace puchero.

— Cállate, fue la emoción.

— No es para tanto. — Ninguneo con la mano mientras me pongo una pantufla en el pie sin zapato.

— Para mí sí. — Agranda su puchero pero yo paso de largo para empezar a bajar las escaleras.

—¿Y por qué? — ¿Quién en su sano juicio se emociona tanto por iniciar clases?

— Porque a partir de ahora iremos juntas al colegio, ¿acaso eso no es genial? — Se me cuelga del brazo con una sonrisa inmensa que pienso que si la hace más grande se le rompen las mejillas.

— Emm… sí… ¿? — Aún no me acostumbro a tanta muestra de amor…

_Ay sí la muy traumada._

Conciencia… cállate.

Así con Miku en modo sanguijuela llegamos a la mesa donde ya está servido el desayuno y mamá nos espera para comer, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro… creo que ya sé de donde heredó la gran sonrisa mi pequeña coletitas.

Empezamos a comer nuestro variado y completo desayuno, ¿por qué? Pues tiene leche, tostadas, huevos revueltos, panqueques, fruta picada, granola y para rematar un litro de jugo natural de naranja. A mamá no le gusta que pasemos hambre, oh no, eso para ella es el fin del mundo.

_Come y calla._

¡JUM!

Mmm… empiezo a sentir como si me miraran insistentemente.

_Felicidades, ya te volviste loca_

Oh gracias… ¡Hey, no! Hablo enserio, siento que me observan.

Alzo mi mirada desde mi hermoso desayuno, en busca de quien no puede dejarme comer en paz y encuentro al par aguamarina viéndome con su gran (macabra) sonrisa.

—Emm… ¿por qué sonríen tanto? —De seguro ya les debe doler los cachetes, eso es seguro.

—Nada. —Ok, que lo digan al unísono no me da buena espina. ¡Peor que sonrían más! ¡Diablos! ¿Eso se podía?

—Mmm ya. Miku si ya terminaste es hora de irnos. —Recuerdo y la pequeña salta en su asiento.

—¿Ya es hora? —Pregunta y le señalo el reloj de la pared el cual marca las 7:30 am -¡YEEEY! Nos vemos más tarde mamá, cuídate, te amooo. —La veo saltar a besar con exageración la mejilla de mamá y esta sonríe tiernamente.

—Gracias por el desayuno, hasta más tarde, Lindy-okaa-san. —Le sonrío y beso su otra mejilla de manera moderada.

—Hasta más tarde mis amores, se me cuidan, no hable con extraños, no les den la hora, no miren a nadie, vayan directo al colegio… —Y ahí va de nuevo…

—Ya, mamá, ya sabemos. —Miku hace puchero y mamá ríe pero después nos mira un poco seria.

—Hablo enserio, si les piden una dirección no se las den, es una nueva modalidad de robo que vi en las noticias, ¿entendieron? —Nos advierte.

—Sí, mamá. —Repetimos al unísono mientras rodamos los ojos.

—Bueno, con tal de que me hagan caso. —Ella también rueda los ojos para después darnos un beso a cada una. —Vayan con cuidado.

Y otros diez minutos de advertencias después… ya estamos de camino al colegio.

Miku está que no aguanta de la emoción. Debe ser insano sonreír y saltar a cada rato de un lado a otro, por lo menos mientras estamos caminando en la calle. ¿Cómo le explicaré a mamá que atropellaron a Miku de camino al colegio porque la niña no paraba de saltar de un lado a otro? ¿¡Cómo!?

—Miku, por favor para, ya me estás mareando.

—Es que es hermooosooo, ahora estudiaré contigo, haré los deberes contigo, iremos de excursión juntas y adivina que… —Paró un momento… sospecho que para tomar aire. —¡Nanoha también estará con nosotras!

—¿Nanoha? —Emm, me suena… ¿quién era?

—Mou~ Fate-chan que memoria. —Otro puchero y… —Nanoha, mi mejor amiga, dahh… —Ahh…

—Ah… y… ¿ella qué o qué?

—Que va a estudiar con nosotras. —Habla con un tono que he escuchado antes… creo que de una profesora de parvulario… ¡hey!…

—Si bueno pero—

—¡MIKUUU-CHAAAAN! —Y un chillido me interrumpe. Dos segundos después un manchón rojo pasa a mi lado. —¡Qué emoción! Te extrañé tanto. —Misma efusividad… ahh…ya la recordé es la misma que… —Ah, hola Fate. Como te decía Miku-chan… —Me odia…y ahora me descolan… descoladoras…

—Nanoha-chan, bien, bien, pero te doy la razón y ¡será aún más emocionante con Fate acompañándonos! —Bueno por lo menos mi hermana se acordó de mí.

—Espera, ¿ella estará en nuestro curso? –Me señala y…ouch…que mala.

—¡Sí! Solo intenta no morirte de la emoción. —¿Eh?

—M-Miku-chan, no sé de que hablas. —Si Miku, ¿de qué hablas?

—Ay no te hagas, de seguro te mueres por gritar de pura alegría. —Emm… ¿me perdí de algo?

—¡M-MIKU CÁLLATE! —Ehh… que vea a la mejor amiga de mi hermana caerle a madrazos es algo ¿malo? ¿Las paro? Ñee…

—JAJAJAJA ñooo, no estaré en paz hasta que te confieses a Fate-chan.

_Ah mira la niña no te odia, te ama~_

—Ah… —Es lo único que sale de mis labios mientras veo a la cara de Nanoha competir con su pelo y a Miku sonreír como gato.

No espera… ¿¡QUÉ!?

—¡MIKUUU BAKAAA!

_Problemas técnicos, por favor espere un momento…_

**POV Miku**

— ¡MIKUUU BAKAAA! — Comencé a correr apenas Nanoha-chan dio aquel grito. Y es que tenía que huir del demonio blanco, pero me detuve al recordar al zombie de Fate-chan… esquivando a Nanoha-chan llegué hasta la linda estatua de un ángel que simulaba ser Fate… claro, se veía muy linda con esa cara distorsionada, una mano sobre el morral y la otra colgando, su boca ligeramente abierta y sus ojos desorbitados… sip, todo un encanto de chica.

—Fate-chan… vamos que llegaremos tarde. — Le hablé a aquel mal intento de persona intentando procesar la información recibida… ok el plan va a la perfección, la fase 1: hagamos que la idiota se dé cuenta de lo evidente, ya fue ejecutada a cabalidad… ahora vayamos a la fase 2: Que la densa lo procese… ok esta fase puede tardar días, incluso meses.

Nanoha-chan se acercó a mí con un aura más que oscura, creo que si no hago algo me enviará a otro espacio-tiempo… — Miku-chan. — Me dijo con un tono lúgubre. — ¿Qué diablos pasa por tu cabeza? — Eso sería una buena pregunta… — ¿Solo puedes pensar en puerros o qué? — Puerro, dijo puerros… ohhhh puerros…

No sé qué pasó luego, ya que Fate-chan, Nanoha-chan y yo estábamos en la puerta de la escuela y Nanoha se veía exhausta.

—¿Are? ¿Qué pasó?

—Nada… solo que olvidé que no debía decir la palabra innombrable frente a ti. — ¿Palabra innombrable? Quizás Nanoha-chan le ha afectado tanto la cercanía de Fate-chan.

—¿De qué hablas? — ¿Ella no que estaba en modo Demonio Blanco?

—Nada… —Dijo casi sin aire, yo solo la miré extrañada. — a veces olvido que tienes problemas mentales. — Claro, eso tiene sentido… ¡un momento! ¿Qué acaba de decir sobre mí? Me armo de valor para refutarle pero cuando me doy cuenta estoy sola en la entrada. Nanoha-chan iba caminando jalando a una gárgola rubia.

Corrí hacía ella y miré como llevaba de la mano a Fate-chan, que conservaba su expresión en la cara y solo movía; quien sabe cómo, sus pies. —Ohhh veo que estás muy feliz esta mañana. — Le comento con picardía, ella no dice nada. — dime, ¿qué se siente ir de la mano de la chica que te gusta?… aunque este en un periodo de shockeo crónico… — En ese momento siento un gran golpe en mi frente, mientras su rostro está más rojo que las brasas de un incendio.

— ¡C-cállate! — Habla al momento de soltar a Fate-chan, quien por inercia continua caminando, hasta toparse con una castaña, quien le comienza a hablar emocionada a la escultura de hielo, por extraño que parezca, le habla y responde por ella… pobre Fate-chan… creo que escuché un: "¡Hola! Tú eres Fate-chan, ¿verdad? ¡Ay que gusto! Yo soy Hayate, seamos mejores amigas a partir de ahora!" Eso se escuchó tan stalker.

—¿Y esa chica por qué se está colgando del brazo de tu tonta hermana? — Comenta un poco enojada Nanoha-chan… bueno si a eso se le puede decir el que vea a la castaña con una vena a punto de estallar en su frente y sus ojos simulando ser rashos laser.

Me alejé de ella antes de que entrara en su versión demonio blanco, en mi caminata por los pasillos pude ver lo que parecía toda una alucinación, una diosa en la tierra, lo que sería un perfecto dibujo de chica anime lleno de fanservice. Una linda, que digo linda, una hermosa chica caminaba con elegancia hacia mí, su cabello rosado ondeaba suavemente con el viento; no me pregunten de donde salió aquella brisa. Sus ojos, de un azul profundo me miraron, su uniforme se ajustaba perfectamente a las curvas de su cuerpo.

_Te refieres a sus pechugas, ¿no?_

Cállate conciencia, además no estoy viendo sus p-pechos… ohhh no había notado eso…

_¿No? ¿Entonces qué es eso blanco, semitransparente que corre por la comisura de tus labios?_

Ignorando a esa pervertida. La pelirrosa misteriosa me sonrió de una forma que creí escuchar un coro celestial, es coincidencia que pasara por el salón del club del coro. Y alzó su mano para saludarme, yo con una sonrisa tonta alcé mi mano, pero una rubia excéntrica y con el uniforme mal puesto pasó a mi lado tirándome al suelo, para luego colgarse al cuello de aquella pelirrosada. Como si fuese poco una horda de fans enloquecidas que gritaban "Megurine-senpai" salida de quien sabe dónde me pasaron encima… ¡ay!

**POV Fate**

¿Mmm?

¿Qué diablos con Mik…? Agh ¿saben qué? Ya no importa.

_¿Enserio no te interesa que a tu hermana le haya pasado encima un grupo entero de personas?_

No. Ya está grandecita como para afrontarlo.

Aunque no parezca que ya está grandecita, claro.

_Eres una desgraciada cuando quieres, ¿sabías?_

¿Es sano que te insultes a ti misma?

_Pero si… con un demonio, mejor me callo._

¡Yey!

Aunque siento que algo no me cuadra...

¿Quién carajo es esta loca colgada en mi brazo?

—Emm, disculpa, ¿tú quién eres y qué haces colgada de mi brazo? —La sanguijuela color chocolate me mira y sonríe.

No sé por qué siento que acabo de hacer un trato con el diablo.

—¡Hola! Es un gusto conocerte, Fate-chan ¿verdad? Mi nombre es Hayate Yagami, estaré en tu mismo curso. —Se presenta y yo me encojo de hombros.

—¿Debo alarmarme por el hecho de que ya sepas mi nombre? —Arqueo la ceja y ella sonríe más.

—No, para nada. —Sonríe con "inocencia" y se aferra más a mi brazo. —Además debo saber con anticipación el nombre de mi best friend forever. —OKAAAAAAAAY.

¿Dónde está mi hermana cuándo se la requiere?

_Está siendo succionada por su mejor amiga._

…

¿Qué?

_Sí, mírala._

Hago caso a mi conciencia y desvío al mirada hacia donde se encuentra mi hermana y encuentro que Nanoha le está mordiendo el brazo con ganas mientras Miku movía los brazos cómo alegando cosas que no logro escuchar.

No sé por qué siento que mi estómago se revuelve ante la escena. Pero tampoco dejare que le arranque el brazo a mi hermana así que voy dónde están ellas.

—Te dije que te la podían quitar, ¡pero tú no me haces caso! —Decía mi hermana.

—¡Cállate que eso no ha pasado! —Le refutaba Nanoha.

—Nee, ¿Por qué estás mordiendo a Miku? —Intervengo como si nada y ella enseguida me mira con ojos endemoniados… ¿Alguien sabe si la niña está vacunada contra la rabia?

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Acaso no puedo morder a tu suculenta hermana? —Casi me muerde a mí también. — ¿Dime? —Ok, como que se puso histérica y siguió mordiendo con más ganas a Miku.

Eso no me gusta.

—No, no puedes. —Digo con el ceño fruncido mientras me cruzo de brazos. Ella arquea la ceja y siento un pinchazo en mi estómago. ¿Ahora por qué me mira así?

—¿Ah sí? —Me provoca. —Pues mírame mordiéndola. —Dice para después llevarse a la boca el otro brazo de Miku mientras ella empieza a chillar nuevamente.

—¡Ya deja de hacerlo! —Me quejo mientras intento separarla.

—¡No!

—¡Que la sueltes te digo! —Le grito pero no me hace caso.

Agh, ¿por qué la muerde?

_¿Celosa?_

¡NO!

_Yo creo que sí._

¡Qué no! Solo me molesta, incomoda y estresa que muerda así a MI hermanita

_Ajá si, y lo primero no son para nada celos, (que no se note el sarcasmo)_

¿Ves? te lo dije.

_*Se palmea la frente*_

—Ay el amorsh el amorsh. —Escucho suspirar a la tal Yagami y regreso a mirarla feo.

—¿A que sí? —Miku pone cara de ternura mientras se junta con ella y ambas suspiran a lo fresa. Siento una vena saltar en mi frente.

—¿De qué hablan par de idiotas? —Ambas se encogen de hombros mientras se van silbando… sospechoso.

—El día que te des cuenta, lo entenderás. —Dijo Miku en forma "misteriosa"… como no entendí ni puerros regresé la mirada donde estaba Nanoha y la vi sonrojándose de nuevo. — ¿Estás bien? —Estar roja a cada rato no debe ser sano.

—E-eso… ¡Eso no te interesa! —Explota en mi rostro para después adentrarse al salón.

¿Acaso está sorda? Si le pregunto es porque me interesa.

_Oh dios mío, ¿al fin lo aceptas?_

¿Aceptar qué? ¿No ves que si la damita se desmaya me van a poner de burro de carga?

¡Eso es ley! Y mi espalda no está para eso ahora.

_¿Por qué sigo teniendo esperanzas contigo?_

No sé de qué hablas conciencia.

—Nee, rubia sexy. Vamos que es hora de entrar a clases. — ¿Rubia sexy? ¿Qué clase de apodo es ese?

—¿De dónde sacas eso? —Le pregunto a la castaña que volvió a colgarse de mi brazo.

—De las verdades, ¿de dónde más? —Me responde. Yo simplemente frunzo el ceño al no entender y la veo suspirar. — ¿En verdad es tan densa? —Le pregunta a mi hermana y esta pone cara de fatalidad mientras asiente.

—Mi pobre Fate-chan sufre de un cuadro crónico de densitis estupiditis —Se pone la mano en la mejilla y sigue negando. Hayate explota en risa y yo solo bufo. Veo a Nanoha en la puerta y ella también bufa mientras mira con los ojos entrecerrados a la castaña en mi brazo.

¿Qué le pasa?

¿Acaso se le metió jabón en los ojos?

Pero si hace un rato estaba bien…

_Todo lo bien que puede estar con un desastre con patas como tú, claro._

Conciencia, dime… ¿Cuándo será el día que nos llevemos bien?

_Buena pregunta querida leche condensada… quizás el día en que lluevan zombies._

Gracias por tus esperanzas, eres todo un amor, ¿sabías?

Suspiro en cansancio, y apenas estamos comenzando el día.

Paso mi vista por el salón y veo a los que serán mis nuevos compañeros. Ninguno parece interesante, punto. Además de ser un grupo muy cliché ya que en la primera fila diviso a la típica matada en los estudios, de lentes y cabello (de un curioso verde prendido) largo que tapa su rostro mientras lee un libro. Más atrás veo a una rubia que tiene cara de santa recién salida de convento. En la otra esquina veo a una mini rubia de cabello corto que tiene todo para ser la gruñona del grupo, a su lado parece estar su pasiva gemela… ¿O es chico? Mmm quién sabe. Para todo lo demás solo tenemos alumnos de relleno.

Paseo la mirada por los puestos disponibles y se me iluminan los ojos al ver dos puestos cerca de la ventana, ni muy atrás ni muy adelante, así que arrastro a Miku de la mano para sentarla enfrente de mí.

Que mi hermanita ni se entere, pero mamá me encargó que cuide muy bien de sus notas ya que para cosas de colegio… Miku es una total idiota despistada.

A lado mío veo sentarse a Hayate mientras se da la vuelta y empieza a coquetear con la rubia con cara de santa… ¿Enserio le está coqueteando?

—Pero mira qué hermoso ángel me ha tocado como compañera de clase. —Silbaba la castaña y como digna santa que parece, la rubia no le hacía muecas, sólo sonreía un poco incómoda. —Mi nombre es Hayate Yagami, un gusto corazón, ¿tú eres…?

—Carim Gracia, mucho gusto Yagami-san, espero llevarnos bien en este año. —Sonrió como santa…de nuevo… y pareciera que la luz está a su favor ya que un hálito resaltaba su rostro…

No esperen.

Sólo es Miku jugando con un espejo.

—Puerritos compórtate que ya llegó el profesor. —Le doy un zape y ella me regala un puchero.

–Good morning everyone.

¡PAF!

Ouch

_Qué suerte tiene nuestra puerritos… su clase preferida como primera del día ja ja ja_

Y después que la desgraciada soy yo ¿no?

**POV Miku**

De todo en el mundo… ¿había que empezar con inglés? ¿Es que acaso hay algún ser despiadado que se quiere burlar de mí? El profesor comenzó a hablar, diciendo algo que sonaba como "god mornin clas, tudei…"

Ok, eso no tiene sentido para mí.

¿Qué clase de patanada es esa?

_¿Y qué tal si tenemos fantasías con esa belleza que vimos en el pasillo?_

¡¿Qué?! Mira, para ser una conciencia eres muy pervertida…

_No me culpes, no soy yo la que ve toda esa cantidad garrafal de anime lleno de echi y fanservice._

Intenté atender nuevamente de lo que hablaba el docente pero explicaba algo sobre un pasado simple… ok, ¿la clase era sobre inglés o sobre historia?… oh miren una mosca…

_En lugar de ver esa mosca, por qué no la imaginas con un traje de cuero, tipo dominatriz, un corsé que resalte sus pechos, ligero, medias veladas de mallas, botas, y un látigo en la mano… ¿qué dices?_

¿Qué? ¡Quita esa imagen mental de mi cabeza!

_Qué aburrida eres… _

¿Aburrida? Una chica de mi edad no debería pensar ese tipo de cosas, y menos con una chica que desconoce y al parecer tiene un club de fans locas.

_Lo que digas… luego dices que la densa es Fate._

Le iba a replicar a esa pervertida cuando sentí un golpe en mi cabeza… al parecer Fate me lanzó un bollo de papel… lo tomé del suelo y decía: "¡Presta atención!" Jum, lo dice cómo si fuese muy fácil.

Y todo iba bien hasta que. —Hatsune-san, it's everything all right? —¿Que el anciano dijo qué?

_Idiota… ¡di algo!_

Ah si. — Ahhhh… ehhh gud, gud. — Por alguna extraña razón todos en el salón comenzaron a reír… yo también lo hice, no puedo quedar como la que no entendió el chiste.

Sin embargo el docente se palmeó. — Hatsune-san, did you understood?—Comentó nuevamente. ¿Que yo qué? ¿que si desayuné?

—ai am had Breekfast— Ahora todos reían aún más. Yo reía igual, pero el sensei no le pareció para nada gracioso y apareció una vena en su frente.

— Oh Hatsune-san, do you think this is funny? You'll stay after class and you'll write ten phrases of "I won't make fun in class anymore"

¿Qué mierda dijo? Fate en ese momento palmeó su cara y me dijo que estaba castigada. Pero, ¿por qué? Yo no he hecho nada… —P-pero…— Y Fate-chan me dio un zape, para luego decir lo que sería mi condena.

—Olvídate de tus puerros hasta que me saques sobresaliente.

En definitiva, odio el bendito inglés.

* * *

_OK mucho desastre por aquí! _

_Así que dejando esto lentamente por aquí, nos retiramos :P_

_Hasta la próxima :D_

_Kihara CJ &amp; Megurine Chikane_


	2. La tsundere y la amargada

**_M. Chikane: Holaaaaaaaa! Perdón no aparecer antes... es que Kihara si tiene vida :v_**

_Kihara: What the hell with that senpai? o_O_

_**M. Chikane: Qué carajos dijiste ahí?**_

_Kihara: Para eso vaya a san goolge traductor solo sho convino inglés y japonés, muahahaha(?_

_**M. Chikane: No se supone que aquí presentamos nuestro cap? Deberíamos dejar nuestro divague en face... más bien, hágale con el disclaimer**_

_Kihara: Nuestro eterno divague? JAJAJA está bien, solo porque usted me lo pide iremos al grano! _**MSLN no nos pertenece mucho menos Vocaloid, sino ya seriamos estúpidamente ricas, verdad senpai? e_e**

* * *

**La culpa es de la Kaichou!**

**Capítulo 2 – La tsundere y la amargada**

* * *

**POV Luka**

Siempre he creído que mi suerte era buena, hasta que llegué a este instituto. No solo tengo un grupo de chicas raras detrás de mí; quienes aseguran ser mi club de fans. Encima una rubia idiota se la pasa colgada de mi cuello y hablando todo el día sobre cosas que no entiendo ni me importan.

—Nee Luka, ¿cómo las prefieres? ¿Con pechos o sin pechos?

Voltee a mi lado y noté a una rubia estúpida, que hacia preguntas aún más estúpidas. — Idiota. — Me limite a decirle.

—¡Neee Lukaaa! —Se cuelga de mi brazo, razón por la que quise golpearla, solo me contuve porque estábamos de camino al salón de clases, y yo no puedo dar esa imagen. — Respóndeme por un demonio que es para una investigación social. — Y luego de decir semejante estupidez hizo un puchero.

—¿Cuantas veces te voy a decir. — La miré seria. — Que. No. Me. Gustan. Las. Chicas!?

—Si, si, si — Me ningueó con la mano… ¿qué se cree? — Estas en la fase de la negación. A mí no me engañas pechuga con patas. — Me miró con ojos entrecerrados mientras me apuntaba con un dedo.

La miré seria. — Ya te he dicho muchas veces que: me llamo Luka ¡Megurine Luka! —Enfaticé, aunque ella pasó de mí. — Y no es ninguna fase de negación, ¡simplemente tú ves yuri dónde no lo hay!

—Luka... pechuga con patas... atún en lata... ¿cuál es la diferencia? — Rodó los ojos. — Además no veo yuri donde no hay... lo veo donde lo hay, espera que llegue la chica de tus sueños... esa con cara de ángel pero que por dentro te azota de mil diversas formas.

Miré al intento de humano al lado mío despectivamente, con la boca ligeramente abierta, sin creer las palabras que acababa de pronunciar — Tú estás loca... además, ¿por qué siempre estás detrás mío? ¡Ni siquiera eres mi amiga! — Aseveré mientras la miraba despectivamente… o al menos lo intentaba.

Lily abrió la boca "sorprendida". —Naah, déjate de bromas atuncito. Tú me amas, solo que lo niegas porque eres amargada. — Se encogió de hombros mientras seguía caminando como si nada, cómo si no me hubiese ofendido la muy… mejor no digo.

—Lo que digas. — llegamos al salón, y me voltee a ver al grupo de chicas que me seguían; y no tengo idea del porqué me siguen, ¿acaso no tienen vida? y les hablé. — ¿Ustedes no tienen clases? — Pregunté con un tono serio. — Estoy segura que no son de tercer año. — En lugar de hacerme caso o irse suspiraron con ensoñación. ¿Qué les pasa a esas chicas? — ¡Es en serio! — Afirmé.

La rubia oxigenada aplaudió para llamar la atención de las chicas. — A ver pubertas, se acabó la hora de fantasía sexual con su kaichou, así que es mejor que se vayan a sus cursos, por favor graciaaas — Les dio una sonrisa que parecía bien espelúznate, y luego al fin se fueron esas chicas.

—Al fin, algo de paz. — Dije, pero hablé muy rápido, una vez dentro del salón muchos chicos y algunas chicas se me acercaron y comenzaron a hablar, pedirme cosas, regalarme chocolates, entregarme cartas… ¿qué he hecho? ¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel conmigo?

Ignoré a es panda de pervertidos e ilusos y caminé hasta mi asiento. Por alguna razón esa rubia loca me siguió. Suspiré pesadamente. —¿Por qué te sientas al lado mío siempre?

—Why not? — Me sacó la lengua. — Además por orden de apellidos yo tengo que estarlo, ¿recuerdas? Masuda... Megurine... aló.

Decidí que era mejor hacer caso omiso a cualquier cosa que ella dijera; la verdad no tendría lógica alguna, y simplemente sentarme en mi silla.

—Pss... psss... amargadaaa — Me susurró la rubia idiota, ya que acababa de entrar el profesor. Volteé a verla, no porque me considerara una amargada, no, jamás. Sino porque de lo contrario se la pasaría toda la clase intentado llamar mi atención y no me dejaría concentrarme. — ¿Quieres salir conmigo en receso? — Y me sonrió ampliamente. No hice ningún gesto y miré al frente.

Me dediqué a prestar atención a lo que decía el sensei, o al menos lo intenté, ya que cada instante Lily trataba de llamar mi atención para algo. En serio, ¿acaso he hecho algo malo para tener a semejante garrapata tras mío? Sé que no soy la mejor persona del mundo, pero…. ok, ¿a quién engaño? ¡Yo soy perfecta!

Una vez terminado el primer periodo me dirigí al salón del consejo; con una horda de niñas zombies detrás de mí para cumplir con mi trabajo como presidenta del mismo. Entré al salón cerrándole en la cara la puerta a la chusma y encontré una extraña escena:

Meiko estaba sentada en mi silla, y parecía estar haciendo mi trabajo, sé que es la vicepresidenta, pero a veces se pasa. Kaito, el secretario, por alguna razón intentaba hacerla ceder del trabajo y el tesorero llamado Gakupo, bueno él se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en un mueble mientras tomaba un té, se veía, ¿cómo decirlo? Como una dulce y delicada nena… incluso tenía el dedo meñique alzado… y su largo cabello morado no le ayuda a su imagen la verdad, para completar la imagen, en ese instante se retiró muy gaymen… digo, muy delicadamente un mechón de pelo de la frente.

Carraspee para que notaran mi presencia, pero todos pasaron de mí. ¿Cómo pueden pasar de mí? O sea, ¿no notan lo bella y perfecta que soy? Carraspee otra vez y en esta ocasión si parecieron notar mi presencia, todos se quedaron petrificados en sus posiciones al saberme en la sala.

La primera en salir de su estado espantado fue Meiko. —H-hola Kaichou… s-solo estaba adelantando algo de trabajo. —Comentó algo aterrada, la verdad nunca he comprendido porque me temen, si yo soy un dulce ángel.

—¡IDIOTA TE HE DICHO MUCHA VECES QUE NO HAGAS MI TRABAJO! —Meiko parecía al borde de las lágrimas, pero no comprendo porque, si le hablé amablemente.

Luego volteé a ver a Kaito, quien estaba medio aterrado. —¿Ya tienes las notas para la primera reunión con los presidentes de cada clase? — El no parecía reaccionar a mi pregunta. — ¿Kaito-kun? —El muy idiota no parecía reaccionar.

—No me mate. —Fue lo único que salió de sus labios para irse a meter debajo de la mesa. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Suspiré en resignación y pasé a ver a Gakupo, quién ahora miraba aterrado sus uñas. — ¡KYAAA! ¡Me rompí la uña! ¡Eso no puede seeer! — Lloriqueó, a lo que no tuve más que golpear con un atún en la cabeza para que dejara se concentrara… ¿qué, ustedes no guardan un atún en su mochila? El atún es tan fundamental como el aire.

—¡Eso no es el fin del mundo idiota! — Le grité… muy amablemente claro.

—¿Cómo que no? —Preguntó desconcertado… y luego pareció pensar algo. Mmm que interesante descubrimiento el del día de hoy: Gakupo piensa. —Ah ahora que recuerdo, hablo con un niño.

No negaré que ante esa afirmación mis bellas facciones se descompusieron un poco… pero solo un poco: simplemente mi ceja derecha comenzó a temblar, una vena apareció en mi frente, y sonreí de una forma que se veían mis colmillos. Como yo soy una dama, le respondí muy amablemente. — ¡IDIOTA! — Decía al tiempo de golpearlo repetidamente en la cabeza con mi pie izquierdo… No hay que perder los modales nunca.

En fin, luego de esa educada y muy elegante conversación, me senté en mi silla, la cual hacia mucho que Meiko había abandonado e inicié mi trabajo, mientras los demás miembros del consejo también reanudaban sus obligaciones.

En un instante noté que Kaito estaba divagando sobre helados y Meiko lo miró con un rostro totalmente desfigurado por la ira… que bueno que yo nunca hago esas expresiones.

— Cerebro de helado, empieza a trabajar en este mismo instante o te corto el suministro de helado por un mes. — Habló fuerte y claro la castaña… mmm yo como soy una dama, nunca hablo de esa forma tan vulgar.

—Sí estúpido, debes trabajar en lugar en pensar en helados. — Dije amablemente… mis modales se pueden ver a kilómetros.

—Oh ya entiendo. — Asintió pensativo Gakupo. — Entonces Meiko-san es la que lleva los pantalones en la relación. — Al decir aquello Gakupo se emocionó de la nada. — ¡Ay querida! ¿Te imaginas? — Me miró con ojos estrellados y se aclaró la garganta para hablar con voz profunda y varonil. — Imaginen una casa para entrar en contexto. — Y comenzó a mirar al horizonte y a narrar con voz de ensueño….

_Aparece Meiko en la puerta, lleva pantalones, camisa, corbata, y un bigote falso. — "Tadaima~" _

_— "Bienvenida a casa amor". — Sale Kaito de la cocina con un delantal. — "¿quieres comer? — Pregunta con voz melosa. —¿Un baño? — Le pone ojitos. —¿O. A. MI? — deletrea mientras se muerde el labio._

_— Me voy a bañar — Responde Meiko mientras le lanza el maletín._

Cuando terminó la narración por alguna razón Gakupo estaba en el suelo semi inconsciente… pobre, eso dolerá mañana. Meiko a veces es muy violenta, que bueno que yo no soy así.

Sigo con mi trabajo, pero alguien comienza a acariciar mi oreja izquierda al tiempo que me susurra una y otra vez: usa lencería de encaje negro. Al voltear notó a la rubia tarada. ¿Cómo le hizo para entrar aquí?

—¿Qué haces aquí rubia estúpida? — Pregunté en un tono totalmente amable y calmado. — ¡Aquí no se permite personal que no sea o docente o del consejo, y menos gente sin cerebro! — ¿Ven? Yo siempre soy amable.

—Bueno, vine a sacarte de este lugar del infierno para que nos divirtamos… ¿u olvidaste que me prometiste que pasaríamos el descanso juntas? — ¿Qué? Yo no he prometido nada… iba a rebatir, pero cuando vine a ver estaba en medio del patio de la escuela… ¿a qué hora pasó eso? ¿Será que la peliteñida es bruja?

Caminamos tranquilamente… mientras una cuadrilla de fans; con radar al parecer para ubicarme, nos seguían de cerca. Lily me jalaba de la muñeca y me llevaba a quien sabe dónde, pero algo me hizo detenerme: una chica de coletas aguamarinas… no me detuve porque me pareciera linda, no, solo me pareció muy cursi que usara coleta siendo de primer año de secundaria.

_Sí, sí. Lo que digas._

Lily me miró extrañada, ya que yo era incapaz de moverme de mi sitio, pero nada tenía que ver aquella chica, es que aquí estaba con sombra. — ¿Rosadita, no piensa moverte? Mira que estamos en el sol.

_Claro. No tiene nada que ver con esa mina que es la viva imagen de Venus que charla muy animada a sus amigas._

Cállate conciencia. ¡No me contradigas!

_¡Vos sos una contradicción ambulante!_

En mi pelea mental con esa idiota. (_¡Oye!_) No me di cuenta que Lily me miraba analíticamente, para luego mostrar una sonrisa pícara en su rostro y jalarme hacia esa chica de extraños cabellos aguamarina.

_Y vos sos muy normal con el cabello color rosa, ¿no?_

Sí, el rosa es muy normal.

_Eso es tan cierto, como que no te gustan las chicas._

No me gustan las chicas.

_Ajá, y me dirás que no quieres que te monte esa hermosura ¿verdad?_

Ja, por favor… nadie tendrá este hermoso cuerpo.

_A este paso, y con lo amarga que sos, sí, nadie lo tendrá... hay que juntar para comprarnos gatos… que vida triste me espera._

¡Oye! No me dejaré tocar por una chica… y menos una de hermosos ojos aguamarina que me miran fijamente… ¿por qué estoy frente a ella?

**POV Nanoha**

—Y le dije, "¡Mamá, esos calzones son de Fate! ¿No ve que todos están negros y son en tanga?" Después de eso… ¡Auch!

—¿¡Quieres callarte de una vez!?

Así que Fate-chan usa tangas eh~

_Sexy sin duda._

Debo darte la razón en esto.

_Siempre me das la razón, solo que no quieres aceptarlo._

De eso… no tiene que enterarse nadie.

—Nanoha-chan… ¿Nanoha-chan? — Oh rayos, estuve en la luna de nuevo.

_Si por luna te refieres a Fatelandia, entonces sí._

Oh cállate.

—De seguro se puso a fantasear con los interiores de Fate-chan. —Desgraciada come puerros.

—Miku… cállate. —La amenazo con la vista y ella se encoge de hombros antes de partirse de risa en mi cara… de nuevo.

—Oh vamos Nanoha-chan, algún día tendrás que aceptar de frente que te gusta mi hermana y que babeas por ella cada que puedes. —Sonríe como si nada mientras recarga su barbilla en el dorso de su mano.

_Puerritos tiene razón._

¡Cállate mini yo de cuernos y cola!

—Pues yo no las conozco bien. –—Empezó la castaña que sigue como sanguijuela en el brazo de Fate-chan. —Pero por lo que veo, la linda del cabello de infarto tiene razón. — ¿En qué? —Se nota en tus ojos las ganas de tijeretearte a Fate-chan. —… No dijo eso.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! —Estalló Miku y quise matarla junto a la castaña metida pero la cara de adorable confusión en Fate es irresistible.

—Justo ahora lo estás haciendo de nuevo, Nanoha-chan. —Sonrió como pervertida y las ganas de caerle a golpes era tremenda pero supe controlarme para no darle una mala imagen a Fate-chan.

Y hablando de ella parece abstraída en sus pensamientos mientras mira a la nada… ¿o es a otra persona?... más le vale que no. Pero para asegurarme sigo la línea de su mirada y… no encuentro nada.

¡Bien por ella!

Regreso a mi almuerzo y sigo comiendo en silencio, importándome poco que el mapache-sanguijuela (acéptenlo, aquella castaña parece mapache), se confabulara con la que se hace decir mi "mejor amiga" para seguir creando sus estúpidas suposiciones tan acertadas.

¡Pero ni loca lo acepto!

…O por lo menos, no por el momento…

Lo haré cuando Fate-chan esté lista… y me haga caso… ¿¡Por qué no me haces caso!?

—¿Ahora pasamos a la fase de comerse la camiseta de frustración? —Puerros del mal… —Vamos, Fate-chan, hazle caso a tu futura esposa, ¿no ves que ruega como demente tu atención? —Miku… en alguna hora del día estaremos a solas y no será bonito lo que te haré…

—¿Eh? —Fate sale de su ensoñación y mira a Miku con una ceja alzada. —Yo no me he casado, ¿de qué esposa hablas? —Ok, es aquí donde amo su densidad aunque a veces me den ganas de ahorcarla por eso.

Y esa expresión de confusión… ¡es tan linda!

Me dan ganas de comerla a besos.

—De esa que te quiere empotrar contra el árbol para comerte a besos, pero no lo hace porque no sé. —Aportó Yagami y me encargué de matarla con la mirada.

_¿Acaso Yagami lee mentes? Porque mira que te ha acertado de lo lindo._

Mini yo… me harías un inmenso favor en mantenerte callada, suficiente tengo con ese par del demonio como para agregar otro más.

_Ay que amargada. Como se nota que necesitas que Fate-chan te desestrese con una linda sesión de violación de labios._

Sí… ¡NO!

_¡La primera cuenta! ¡JA!_

Estúpida conciencia. No entiendo que le pasa. ¡Se supone que ella es yo!

_Bien dijiste, se supone. Pero yo soy tu lado salvaje, indomable, posesivo, celoso y sexy que no te atreves a sacar cuando lo requieres. Como ahora._

¿De qué hablas?

_Hablo de esa rubia oxigenada que está viendo fijamente para acá mientras sonríe como gato._

¿Y? Yo no le veo nada de malo.

_¿Acaso no notas que viene arrastrando a una vaca penosa con ella? ¡Encima la muy pechugona mira a cada rato hacia Fate-chan! ¡Alguien por dios córtele las ubres!_

—¿Nanoha-chan? ¿Estás bien? —La voz "preocupada" de Miku me hace retirar mi mirada asesina de la rubia y su vaca, para tomarle atención.

—Sí, ¿por qué lo dices? —Saco a relucir una de mis mejores sonrisas de "no pasa nada, cállate" para que no siga preguntando.

—Porque de la nada te has puesto a bufar como toro mientras veías hacia otro lado. —Toro me dice… Miku, la que te estás ganando.

—¿Toro? —Ya siento un tic en mi ceja.

—Pues sí. A poco empezabas a arrastrar tu pata hacia atrás como tomando marcha. —Hija de… Lindy…

—¿Pata? —Y se acrecienta el tic.

Por el bien del puerro parlante me obligo a desviar la mirada y tomar varias respiraciones para calmarme. Escucho una risita y me topo con que Yagami está tapándose la boca mientras seguía mirando alternadamente a ambas como si estuviese en un partido de tenis. Ruedo los ojos intentando calmarme… nuevamente, pero en eso escucho una nueva voz que me hace botar todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones, de la pura frustración.

—¡Hey! ¿Podemos unirnos a ustedes? —No.

—¡Sí, claro! —Maldita Yagami. —Además, tú no tienes por qué pedir permiso. —Ya… ¿y esas confianzas? —Eres mi prima después de todo.

—¡NOOOO! —Suelta la peli-rosa que acompaña a la rubia. —¡Otra Masuda en el mundo nooo! —Ay que exagerada y ¿Masuda, no qué el apellido de la castaña es Yagami?

—Pues no me quieras tanto ¿no? —Dice la rubia oxigenada mientras posa sus brazos en forma de jarra.

—¿Hmm? ¿Quién es la hermosa vaca lechera que te acompaña, Lily? —Pff… vaca lechera…

Y ante el apelativo, la peli-rosa soltó un pequeño "hmp", alzó su barbilla y miró a otro lado haciéndose la desentendida… o la muy diva, una de dos. Yagami por su parte rió divertida junto a la que se dice su prima quien miraba a la peli-rosa con una sonrisa burlona. Miku por otra parte parecía idiotizada. O eso creí hasta que cambió su mirada por una absolutamente pervertida.

Dios mío…

¡Si la está azotando con la mirada!

Y tan inocente que se veía la condenada. ¡Hasta daba mi colección de conejitos de peluche porque Miku no tenía pensamientos tremendamente impuros! Sabía que le encantaba molestarme con Fate-chan, pero esto es un nuevo nivel en ella.

—Miku-chan. —Dije con asombro y ella parpadeó un momento para mirarme.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó, de nuevo con esa cara "inocente"

—Tú… no…espera… esta me la tienes que contar. —Dije con mirada seria y ella arqueó la ceja, parecía realmente confundida. ¿Acaso me imaginé aquella expresión en ella?

_Tanto Fate te tiene mal. Quizás sí sea eso._

—Así que te llamas Miku. —Intervino la rubia amiga de la vaca. —Es un gusto, yo soy Masuda Lily y mi amiga es Megurine Luka. —Presentó, ignorando olímpicamente a los demás. O sea a mí y a mi bella Fate-chan que ahora miraba todo con una ceja arqueada.

—Hatsune Miku, es un gusto también, Lily-chan. —Se pasa de confianzuda mi amiga. —Luka-chan. —Le sonríe inocente de nuevo y empiezo a creer que me estoy volviendo loca cuando la veo afilar de nuevo la mirada mientras le veía los pechos. ¡Oh por kami!

—¿Luka-chan? —Preguntó casi despectiva, pero su mirada era medio cohibida… ¿acaso es bipolar la chica? — ¿Sabes con quién estás hablando? —Se alzó como diva nuevamente y Miku, inmune por su estupidez, respondió como si nada.

—No, no sé. —Dijo muy campante mientras ladeaba el rostro. La miré horrorizada ya que la peli-rosa puso una expresión muy atemorizante mientras una vena resaltaba su frente. Por primera vez temo por mi amiga. Nunca antes había cometido una idiotez tan tremenda como para tentar contra su vida… hasta ahora… o eso parece.

—Así que no… —Arrastró la palabra del final y sentí un escalofrío debido a mi instinto de supervivencia, hasta que vi que su voz y sus gestos se contradecían otra vez ya que parecía más sorprendida en un triste sentido, que enojada. —Eso se acaba hoy. —Alzó la barbilla instantáneamente "repuesta". ¡Esta mujer da miedo con sus cambios de humor! —Yo soy Megurine Luka, presidenta del consejo estudiantil. —Dijo con orgullo y escuché a un grupo de chicas gritar como locas… creo que una cayó desmayada…

—Ah, la kaichou. —Habló Fate como si nada.

—¿Cómo que "ah, la kaichou"? —Y aquí apuesto a que se contuvo de decir "plebeya" al final. —Debería ser un "¡Oh, la kaichou!" —Repuso como la engreída que es.

Y sí, me cayó mal, no lo duden. ¿¡Quién se atreve a hablarle así a una dulzura andante como Fate-chan!?

—Meh. — ¿¡Lo ven!? A que es la cosita más tierna del mundo.

—Si serás —Gruñó antes de intentar abalanzarse hacia mi rubia, pero su granjera la detuvo antes de que lo haga. ¡Y mejor por sus ubres porque yo era capaz de cortárselas si la tocaba!

—Fate onee-chan, deberías dejar de ser así. —Intervino Miku con una sonrisa conciliadora que calmó a la bestia de grandes pechugas y además ¿la sonrojó? —Aquí Megurine-sama. —Agregó tomando la mano de la peli-rosa.

Y en cualquier otra ocasión hubiese dicho "Aww que tierno" pero no. La mirada lasciva de Miku, de nueva cuenta, me dejó descolocada. De seguro ese "Megurine-sama" fue por cumplir algún fetiche de su recién descubierta retorcida y pervertida mente. Por otra parte la pechugas fatales se sonrojó de nueva cuenta y cuando iba a abrir su boca para soltar no sé qué cosa de diva, el timbre sonó.

—Bueno, es hora de regresar a clases… desgraciadas descoladoras. —Masculló Yagami y sonreí con maldad al recordar que la dejamos de lado, junto a su primita oxigenada.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Agregó su prima con un puchero pero todas lo pasamos de alto.

Nos despedimos (bueno solo Miku lo hizo) de la presidenta diva de tremendos airbags y de la prima loca, y nos encaminamos al curso para tomar las últimas clases del día.

Las favoritas de Miku, Anatomía.

Créanme que antes no tenía ni idea de por qué le gustaba tanto, o por qué hablaba con tanta emoción de las clases nuevas que recibíamos. Hasta hoy. Después de hoy todo tiene condenado sentido. Desde la mirada tan perdida y pervertida que lleva la Puerritos con coletas en este instante, como la baba en la comisura de su boca al ver la lámina del cuerpo femenino.

¿Por qué?

Bueno, porque justo ahora, la clase es sobre las funciones y características de los senos femeninos.

Suerte de pervertido me supongo. Yo no tengo ningún interés en esto.

_Porque obviamente no son los de Fate-chan._

Así que mejor redirijo mi atención en algo mejor.

_Fate-chan mordiendo su lápiz en estado de absoluta concentración._

Como quisiera ser ese lápiz…

—De deber tendrán que crear un modelo anatómico sobre el tema que hemos visto. Lo quiero lo más real posible y con todas sus funciones, por lo que tendrán tres semanas para hacerlo. —Miku va a disfrutar de eso. —Con eso dicho, es todo por hoy. –Justo sonó el timbre. Ohh. —Que tengan una buena tarde. —Se despidió el sensei y nosotras alistamos nuestras cosas.

—Me ayudarás en esto, ¿verdad Fate onee-chan? — ¿Pide ayuda? Yo pensé que lo haría en menos de tres horas y con absoluta minuciosidad.

—Con la construcción, de ahí tú me ayudarás con las partes. —Acordó con una sonrisa que… dios mío me derrito.

—Nanoha-chan, deja de babear. —Se inmiscuyó el mapache y cuando estuve a punto de lanzarle la mochila a la cabeza, Miku interrumpió.

—Pides demasiado, Hayate-chan. ¿No ves que mi hermana es irresistible a los ojos de Nanoha-chan? —Colgarla de las coletas sería poco.

—Miku, deja de hablar tonterías. —Fate-chan… no sé por qué eso me dolió más de lo que me alivió.

—Es la verdad. —Soltó encogiéndose de hombros y ahora sí no se salva.

—Cuento tres y por tu bien estarás en la puerta de salida. —Dije y Miku no se lo pensó dos veces antes de salir corriendo como posesa. — ¡Tres! –Escuché un "SHUUSHAAAA" de su parte antes de salir tras ella.

La enana corre rápido y a pesar de eso estaba por alcanzarla en menos de lo que ella podría volver a decir "es la verdad". Llegamos a la puerta de salida y por desgracia del destino, la diva kaichou estaba justo en ella, como debatiéndose entre quedarse e irse. Pero poco me importa. Yo quiero ver puerro líquido ¡YA!

—¡MIKUUUUU!

—¡Soy inocente lo juro! ¡Megurine-sama, ayúdeme! —Gritó ella y la mismísima kaichou la escuchó. Abrió grande los ojos y antes de decir algo…

Una enorme horda de fans locas atropelló sin piedad.

Hasta creo que pasaron dos veces en el mismo lugar por si acaso.

La miré toda golpeada en el piso y sonreí. Ella me miró, me sacó la lengua y cayó "inconsciente". Para cuando alcé la mirada, la kaichou ya había desaparecido. Y para cuando volví a ver a Miku, esta seguía en el suelo con la lengua afuera.

—¿Y ahora qué le pasó? —Preguntó Fate-chan y yo me encogí de hombros aparentando indiferencia.

—Karma. —Murmuré y después sonreí macabra.

—Tú, das miedo. —Comentó Yagami pero después sonrió amable. —Pero me caes bien. —Uy que emoción.

Al diablo, ¡acompañaré a Fate-chan de regreso a la casa!

¡Eso sí es gloria!

* * *

_**M. Chikane: Será que podemos hacer esto rápido? Quiero irme a dormir... o imaginar que lo logro**_

_Si, si, pero se la debemos despues de un mes afuera... un mes bastante loco ._._

_**M. Chikane: Lo dices por ti no? El mío fue igual a todos... de vagancia total(?**_

_Soy la única que vive una vida de manga shoujo? no lo creo -.- pero bueno ahí se sobrevive jaja! y senpaaaaai *le pone ojitos* no quiere cambiarme el puesto?_

**_M. Chikane: NO! Ahora respondamos que esta gente no tiene todo el día... a menos que estén a punto de convertirse en unos NEET como yo ;A;_**

_Senpai... deje de hacerce auto-bullying! xD y bueno, empezaremos con la senpai de mi senpai!_

_Kotobuki Meiko: Senpai de mi senpai, senpai cree que vino para espiar xD pero no se preocupe! ella no le monta pechuga conmigo... o algo así :P **Que bien que no se te dio por agregarle más al review... a veces pienso que tu plan es hacerme sufrir...Siguiente por favor! **Hai, senpai!_

_dannapaola: **Oye! No soy una loquilla... o si? cómo sea, deberías ver MSNL! O quieres que Ki-chan te mate? Actualizar rápido? Qué es eso? **exacto, que es eso? nosotras no entender sobre lo que tu hablar :v jaja! next!_

_Shirei-Kan: **Nos alegramos de que te guste la cosa loca que estamos escribiendo. **Así es mujer! ahora no te hago la semana, te hago el mes :v jajajaja Saludos!_

_Eliza (aún me da pinche pereza escribir todo tu nuevo usuario xD): Hey! yo no la acoso e_e solo las cosas se dieron xq estamos unidas por un lazo rojo del destino(? :v jajajaa! **Ehhh sabes, ahora temo por mi vida... si alguien lee eso... en fin, mi estimada(? Eliza o como te quieras llamar, me alegra mucho que te gustara nuestra loca composición, aquí más y ni se te ocurra preguntar para cuándo el siguiente. **Traumas, traumas everywhere xD_

_Lu Tiny Heart: **Oook, esta salió más stalker que Hayate... **Pobre mapache, cuando ha sido ella una stalker? :O :v :v jajaja dejando eso... que shuto contigo :O_

_Kouhai: Mi kouhai sabeee! JAJAJAJA quizás sí, quizás no, pero de que padecemos densitis estupiditis no se discute... lamentablemente u_U y ahora ya lo sabes, aquí un cap con sudor y esfuerzo de parte de tu senpai :'3 **no te emociones tanto, mira que me saludó... también quiere hablar conmigo(? a quien engaño? nadie me quiere ;A; **Vale, vale, senpai también sudó :v y que no? yo shi la quiero :3 *ok momento gay* Next!_

_Danael. chan: **Bueno, nos alegramos mucho que te guste ^^ supongo que eres de las acosadoras, digo fans de Ki *entra Kihara y le da un zape* **__S-senpai! mou~ Danael-chan solo es una muy fiel lectora xD, pero que bueno que logremos hacerte reír, verdad senpai? *la codea* __**Sep xD Un saludo!**_

_Shadypendragon: **Hola! La verdad nos alegramos que te guste esta cosa sin la mas mínima lógica Y no digas esa palabra Miku tiene sus problemas con... oh rayos, ya se idiotizó. **Miku: Puerroos~ *babea* Ki: *rueda los ojos* Como sea! la paciencia para con nosotras debe ser de santa! con eso advertido, saludos!_

_**M. Chikane: Fue divertido escibir, pero ahora nos va..zzzz (cae al suelo dormida)**_

_Kihara: Todo sea por no hacerles sufrir otro mes más... supongo... whatever! se me cuidan!_

_Kihara CJ &amp; Megurine Chikane_


End file.
